poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Journey through the valleys
Here's how journey though the valleys go in Revenge of The Ultratron. Morley: Hey Blitz, I'm now regreting about talking about the Cloggersaurus. Blitzer: You think? Tronie: You did scare the pink alicorn foal to death, you know. Morley: Yes, but it was an accident. And I also keep forgeting that Skyla has a fear based personality. Blitzer: And she's not brave like Yuna. Morley: Don't say that in front of her. Blitzer: Oh, sorry about that. Percy: Can we try to concentrate on our task? Tronie: Right, Luetinent. a growling is heard Morley: What was that? growls Blitzer: I don't know. Tronie: I wonder if everyone else hears it too? the first valley Daylight: Bro, do you think we'll meet back up with the others? Mighty Joe: Yes. growling Rachel: EEP! The Cloggersaurus! Puffer: Oh, no! We're gonna die! and Puffer drive around in circles yelling Hugs: Will somebody shut these 2 up?! Mighty Joe: Guys, be quiet! whistles and Puffer stop in their tracks Mighty Joe: The world is at stake, and we won't abe able to stop the Ultratron, if you 2 crazy steamers don't cut out the panic attacks! Daylight: Joey's right, if we want to stop the Ultratron, we must bring back Thomas! Rachel: Let's do it. Jenny: And don't ya worry sis, I'm here for ya'. Rachel: Thanks, sis'. Hugs: To the temple! Skunky: To the temple! Puffer: Pete I still wish I knew how I ended up with Stephen's funnel. Pete: Yeah, I wonder if Stephen noticed. the third valley J.J.: Must get to the temple. Mako: Stephey, your funnel is gone! Stephen: It is? up It is! Henry: It must've fallen off when we sped into the valleys. Stephen: What am I going to do without a funnel? Mako: But didn't you go funneless when you were trapped in the mine? You lost your funnel when we were trapped in Jurassic Park. Stephen: That's true. Falcon: Look. to an old pipe on the ground J.J.: Hey! Well use that pipe for your funnel, it'll help control the smoke. tie it onto Stephen Henry: Hey, you know that happened to Peter Sam once. Rheneas: I remember, Sir Handel even sand a song about it. Peter Sam: Yes, Rheneas. I remember too. Sir Handel: I still know the lyrics. "Peter Sam's said again and again,'his new funnel will put ours to shame. He went into the tunnel: lost his old funnel. Now his famous new funnel's a drain!" Peter Sam: Ahem! Sir Handel: Oops, sorry. I couldn't resist. Steamy: Well, he ain't the only one with a funnel story. Applejack: Really now, how do ya' figure? Steamy: Got one of mah' own. Back when we wer' buildin' the Transcontinental Railway. Mah' funnel hit a low hanging beam in a tunnel. Apple Bloom: How long did it took ya' ta' git' out? Steamy: Took 10 hours ta' free me, and to this day, the crack from that event is still in mah' funnel taday. Applejack: off her hat Sorry ta' hear that. Steamy: Thanks fer' that. Puffy: Fer' now, let's just carry on. Evan: Right. continue down the valley the second valley Peter: I sure hope we can find that crystal. Quarmire: Not to mention there's a hybrid dinosaur looking for us. And a Trainbot warrior who guards the tomb of the Train-Primes. Joe: And a T-1000 is trying to kill Nyx too. Cleveland: And! Deceptitrains, Megatrain, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, their demon kids, Jimmy's clone and an evil train with no face. Morley: Yeah, we know. But the worst thing is that the true, real leader of the Deceptitrains is out there, looking for us!! Blitzer: I'm glad I quit the Deceptitrain life. Percy: I'm glad you did. Roary: Me too. then reach the entrance of a tunnel Spike: Hey, this could lead to the Tomb of the Train-Primes! Mr. Blik: Or a bottomless pit! Sully: Let's check it out. head inside the tunnel Percy: Some of you take that pathway over there. We'll catch up with you later on. of the group head to the pathway the first valley group in that valley are at the tunnel entrance too Twilight: Well, you think that this could lead to the tomb? Mighty Joe: Let's find out. Daylight: Come on. Rachel: groans Do we have to? I might get my paint dirty. Jenny: Come on, sis'. Don't be like that. Hugs: Yeah, what you little sis'. said. head inside Spongebob: How about some of us take those pathways over there and see if we can't find anything? Mike: Good idea? Twilight: Let's go. Cadance: Yes. head on the pathway Daylight: Good luck, Sir. Hiatt Grey: I'll meet up with you later. And Rachel try to be more cooperative. Rachel: Yes sir. the third valley group in there start to approach the tunnel Henry: Look. Tigger: How are we gonna go in there? Pooh: By going.. in there. Tigger: But it's dark. Piglet: And f..f..f..frightful. Rabbit: And we don't know what we'll find. growling Eeyore: But we know what's gonna find us. Skyla: THE CLOGGERSAURUS!!! race inside the tunnel they slowly move forward as some of the group take the other pathways Brian: Let's split up. Pooh: Yeah. each take a different pathway Skyla: hearing sounds Huh? Is that you Mommy or you Daddy? at another sound Auntie Twilight? sound is heard (gulps) Yuna:Category:StuingtionCategory:Hiatt GreyCategory:TranscriptsCategory:ScenesCategory:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes